Nuestro accidentado primer beso
by Sabrinuchis86
Summary: Draco recuerda como fue su primer beso y se lo cuenta a una personita muy especial para el.


Disclaimer: ningun personaje me pertenece, son de la maravillosa Rowling y la frase (modificada) es de Maria Elena de casados con hijos (adivinen cual es xD).

Este fic también lo publique en otra pagina, pero con algunas diferencias que ahora logre arreglar xD

Nuestro accidentado primer besos

Un rubio de unos 30 años se encontraba jugando al ajedrez mágico con su hijo Jace de 10 años, era la imagen viva de el cuando tenia su edad, rubio, aunque su pelo no era tan lacio y los ojos grises como el, tenia el carácter de su madre, ya tenia la sospecha que cuando fuera a Hogwarts seria todo un Gryffindor, un Malfoy en Gryffindor, la sola idea lo hacia reír.

_Papi, porque te ríes?. le pregunto Jace

_de nada hijo.

iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido por un llanto, asi que se dirigio a la cuna que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación ya que según su esposa no confiaba en dejar a sus dos hijos al cuidado de el y había decidido que cuando ella no estaba los 3 debían estar en la misma habitación, al acercarse a la cuna había una pequeñita de apenas 1 año y medio ,Nora, ella a diferencia de jace era la imagen viva de su madre, pelo castaño y ojos miel y a pesar de su corto tiempo de vida, daba señales de ser una sabelotodo en potencia igual que su madre, Draco la alzo a upa, mientras la bebe dejaba de llorar para empezar a jugar con los rubios cabellos de su padre.

_ Princesita, ya estas despierta?. le decía mientras le hacia cosquillas en la panza, un "ejem" de su hijo lo hizo volver a la realidad y volvió a dejar a su hija en la cuna y le alcanzo el peluche que Ginny le había regalado y volvió a jugar con su hijo

_papi puedo hacerte una pregunta?

_ si jace dime.

_Por que no hay fotos tuyas y de mami juntos cuando iban a Hogwarts en los primeros años?

_Es larga la historia, con tu mami nos odiabamos o eso creiamos, tu abuelo antes tenia el pensamiento que los hijos de muggles no debían aprender magia , asi que viviamos peleandonos.

_ Y como te diste cuenta que la querías?

_ el dia que nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Flash back

ya la guerra habia pasado, Harry habia derrotado a Voldemort, ya las diferencias de sangre estaban enterradas, hasta se podian ver Slytherin y Gryffindor mantener una conversacion civilizada, varias veces Draco, Theodore y Blaise hablaban con Harry y Ron sobre Quidditch ya habian enterrado su hacha de guerra, menos Hermione y Draco, no podian estar en una habitacion sin empezar a insultarse, una de las peleas habia sido en el gran salon, ambos chicos de slytherin y gryffindor se encontraban hablando tranquilamente hasta que se desato la bomba

_ Pero Hermione,como es que enseguida te dormis , si yo te escucho contar ovejas a la noche. le decia su amiga Ginny, ya que estaban hablando sobre quien se duerme mas rapido.

_No son ovejas las que cuento, son puñaladas a Draco. le respondio la castaña.

todos comenzaron a reir menos el rubio y ahi empezaron a discutir, pero la peor o mejor pelea que tuvieron fue en clase de pociones, para mala suerte de los dos les habia tocado trabajar juntos, en un momento, empezaron a discutir, salieron del aula discutiendo, era cosa de todos los dias hasta que draco la llamo "sangre sucia"

end flash back

_llamaste de esa forma a mami? le dijo su hijo mas bien se lo grito

_ si, y no sabes lo que me arrepenti despues, ahora me dejas seguir con la historia?

y su hijo solo asintio

flash back

los ojos de Hermione se estaban llenando de lagrimas,

_estupido Huron! le grito y salio corriendo

_maldicion! dijo el rubio y se fue tras de ella

_Granger! Hermione! le gritaba, hasta que la alcanzo y lo que vio le partio el corazon, ella estaba llorando, y no sabia porque pero no soportaba verla llorando, mas de una vez quizo ir a golpear a Weasley en 6to año cuando la veia llorar por el.

_Lo siento Granger, no quise decirlo. le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con sus manos las lagrimas de su rostro

_pero si eso es lo que soy para ti, una sangre sucia, siempre me llamaste asi.

_Si siempre te llame asi y me arrepiento por cada una de las veces que te lo dije, perdoname, pero por favor no llores no lo soporto. le decia mientras se acercaba a ella y de repente paso un alumno de 1er año y sin querer empujo a draco hacia la castaña haciendo que sus labios se rozaran, ambos se miraron

_Granger lo sien.. pero no pudo seguir hablando porque unos labios estaban sobre el besandolo y el empezo a corresponderle, hasta que paso peeves y les lanzo un globo de agua, se separaron, se rieron y se besaron de nuevo, al fin ellos comprendieron el dicho que decia "del odio al amor hay un solo paso"

fin flash back

_ y asi empezamos nuestra relacion, aunque al principio a tu padrino Harry, ni al padrino de Nora, Ron les gusto pero luego lo aceptaron.

iba a seguir hablando hasta que una castaña apareció en el cuarto, Draco al verla fue corriendo hacia ella

_Amor! como te fue en el medico? le dijo mientras le acariciaba el vientre de apenas 3 meses.

_Noticias familia, 2 personas mas se unen al clan malfoy, son mellizos! les dijo Hermione.

_Mellizos? te amo, te amo, mi vida!. le decia un alegre Draco y le dio un corto beso en los labios, jace se estaba riendo, Hermione lo miro a draco extrañada y el le explico que le habia contado como fue su primer beso.

ya era tarde, ambos niños malfoy se encontraban durmiendo y en la habitacion principal una pareja se estaba besando.

_asi que le contaste a Jace nuestro primer beso?

_ Si, igual no te preocupes, nuestra primera vez no pienso contarselo, o puede que cuando cumpla la mayoria de edad asi aprende los trucos de seduccion al estilo Malfoy.

al terminar la frase recibio un almohadazo en la cara por parte de su esposa.

el por su parte volvio a besarla y asi el matrimonio malfoy se demostraron su amor y Draco todos los dias agradecia la suerte que tuvo por tener una mujer y unos hijos maravillosos como familia.


End file.
